1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to arrow rest devices mounted on archery bows that help hold and guide an arrow as it is drawn and released. More particularly, the present invention relates to arrow rests having a modular construction wherein the portion of the arrow rest that engages an arrow may be quickly interchanged with another preadjusted rest to accommodate a change in the arrows being used by the archer or a change in the shooting conditions the archer faces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrow rest is a device positioned on an archery bow that supports an arrow as it is drawn by an archer and guides flight of the arrow as it is released. Due to the growing popularity of archery, the prior art record is replete with different designs of arrow rests that provide variable adjustment features to the archer. Many prior art arrow rests enable an archer to adjust the arrow rest both vertically and horizontally with respect to the bow so as to permit the archer to adapt the arrow rest for different conditions, different target distances and different arrow types. An example of such a prior art arrow rest is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,803 to Johnson, entitled ADJUSTABLE ARROW REST.
The problem with many prior art arrow rests is that they have no positional memory in their adjustments and require a substantial amount of time to adjust. A proficient archer does not adjust the arrow rest each and every time he or she uses the bow. Rather, through trial and error, a preferred adjusted position is obtained for each type of shooting condition, target distance or type of arrow used. For instance, an archer may use one arrow rest position for competition arrows, however, during hunting, when heavier arrows are typically used, a second, different arrow rest position may be preferred. In such a scenario, an archer using prior art arrow rests must adjust the arrow rest each time he or she changes arrows or when another shooting condition changes. However, there is no mechanism in the arrow rest to show the archer that the position of the arrow rest is exactly the same as it was the last time those specific shooting conditions were encountered. Rather, the archer must shoot the bow, make fine adjustments in the arrow rest, and attempt to recreate a preferred adjustment by trial and error.
As will be explained in the below provided specification, the present invention provides an arrow rest of modular construction, wherein different preadjusted arrow rest assemblies can be quickly interchanged on the bow to accommodate any desired shooting situation. As such, the need for repeated trial and error adjustments is eliminated.
The general concept of a modular arrow rest is not new. There are many examples in the prior art record of modular arrow rests where various parts can be quickly removed. Such prior art is exemplified by the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,201 to Tepper et al., entitled ARROW REST FOR ARCHERY BOWS; U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,364 to Martin et al., entitled ADJUSTABLE ARROW REST; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,716 to Martin et al. entitled ARROW REST. In all of these references, the portion of the arrow rest that actually engages the arrow is removable from a bracket that mounts to the archer's bow. As a result, these references suggest that the arrow engagement element of some prior art arrow rests can be removed and replaced as desired. However, in each of these references, there is no mechanism that automatically positions a replacement arrow engagement element in a desired set position. Consequently, the arrow engagement element must be adjusted by trial and error each time it is assembled onto the arrow rest and no functional benefit is gained by the modular construction.
As has been before stated, many prior art arrow rests are adjustable both vertically and horizontally relative to the archery bow. Another important adjustment for arrow rests is the rotational adjustment of the arrow engagement element of the arrow rest about a line perpendicular to the bow. This adjustment commonly alters the height of the arrow engagement element and therefore changes the height at which the arrow is supported. This rotational adjustment changes the angle of flight for the arrow and is therefore most commonly made to compensate for a change in target distance. In the prior art, the arrow engagement elements that contact and support the arrow are typically mounted to a lateral member that can be rotated about a center axis. By rotating the lateral member and locking it into place, the height of the arrow engagement element relative the bow is controlled. Such prior art arrow rest assemblies are exemplified by the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,793 to Newbold entitled ARROW REST APPARATUS; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,237 to Cliburn entitled ARROW REST FOR ARCHERY BOWS; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,407 to Newbold entitled ARROW REST AND ARROW LAUNCHER ADJUSTMENT APPARATUS. A common problem with such prior art arrow rests is that once the lateral member is locked in place, it becomes static. The arrow rest of a bow experiences a great deal of external forces from the storage of the bow, handling of the bow and the use of the bow with arrows. These forces are experienced by the lateral member that supports the arrow engagement element and often moves the lateral member from its desired set position. As a result, the position of the lateral member and arrow engagement element must be periodically readjusted to the needs of the archer.
In archery, it is well known that an archer's efficiency can be increased by using a shorter arrow. Shorter arrows travel faster from a bow and because short arrows are typically lighter than long arrows, Shorter arrows are also advantageous in that they follow a flatter trajectory than do longer, heavier arrows. Most archery bows have a fixed draw length. As such, to shoot shorter arrows, an overdraw device must be used in conjunction with the bow. Such overdraw devices are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,378 to Rhodehouse et al., entitled ARROW REST/OVERDRAWN APPARATUS FOR AN ARCHERY BOW and U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,731 to Smith entitled ARROW REST ASSEMBLY. The use of an overdraw device often requires an archer to change the adjustments on the arrow rest to accommodate the flight characteristics of the shorter arrow. Arrow rests are typically formed as part of the overdraw device. As a result, to place an overdraw device on a bow, the regular arrow rest must be removed and the overdraw assembly assembled in its place. Consequently, the arrow rest commonly used by the archer cannot be used with the overdraw device.
In view of the prior art, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a modular system where an overdraw device can be used in conjunction with the preexisting arrow rest and does not require the complete disassembly of the arrow rest.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an arrow rest that includes a lateral member that is not static, but rather is biased into a set position so that the lateral member can move freely when stressed, and return to a desired position for repeated use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a modular arrow rest wherein preadjusted arrow engagement elements can be quickly transposed onto a bow and are ready for use without adjustment.